


Distanza

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean non vuole ripetere quel che per lui è stato solo uno sbaglio. Ma Sam non è d'accordo, e sapere che finirà tutto così fa male da morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distanza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge _special #6_ sulla community _it100_ , con il prompt _"Save your breath / I already knew" (We Are Scientists)_

****

# DISTANZA

  


 

«È stato uno sbaglio, e non intendo ripeterlo.» La voce di Dean, per la prima volta così fredda, ti ferisce come mai avresti creduto. E fa male, da morire. «Forse dovremmo separarci per un po'. Solo il tempo di ritrovare noi stessi, di capire cosa vogliamo…»  
Avresti mille argomentazioni per cercare di convincerlo, eppure al momento non te ne viene in mente neanche una. Così ti limiti ad annuire, mentre ti volgi verso la porta per uscire dalla stanza: senti i ricordi della notte appena trascorsi troppo vivi per poterne parlare con calma e lucidità, gli occhi cominciano a bruciare, e non sai quale dei due motivi sia a spingerti a scappare ora. Sai solo che non puoi sostenere il suo sguardo, così pieno di astio e risentimento.  
Prima che tu esca, le sue parole ti raggiungono ancora.  
«Non volevo che finisse così, io…»  
Non ti volti, mentre lo interrompi.  
«Non importa. Non serve che tu mi dia spiegazioni. Lo so già.»  
All'improvviso, la distanza tra di voi si fa incolmabile. E mentre esci, il peso che ti porti appresso non diviene più leggero, né il nodo alla gola si scioglie.  
Speri solo che le cose cambieranno. Prima o poi.


End file.
